


Well. That was Unexpected.

by Iwantwaffles



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Spock, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, I Tried, M/M, rating for curse words, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantwaffles/pseuds/Iwantwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain is throwing a party in the rec room.<br/>Spock gets drunk.<br/>So yeah. I suck at Summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well. That was Unexpected.

        The crew is celebrating the half-way point in their mission. The Captain deicied to throw a party in the rec room. There was ahohol and food. So needless to say almost everyone was hammered. Chekov and Sulu were making out in the corner. Bones and Uhura were dancing sloppily. Jim wasn't drunk though he avioded that because he was a talkitive drunk and had a reputaion to uphold. He did manage to get Spock to drink some chocolate milk though. It was amusing to say the least. Spock was smiling and dancing. He looked happy. Jim totally took pictures. Then Spock strolled up behind Jim and smacked his arse.

        "Spock! What the actual fuck?" Jim yelped. Not that he didn't like it. He had been in love with Spock for almost a year now.

        "Is there a problem Jim?" Spock asked trying to play innocent and failing miserably.

         "Yeah, You just slapped my arse. Care to explain why?" Jim questioned. Spock looked as if the answer was obvious.

         "Because your arse looks amazing in those pants. Very slappable. Actually it looks slappable all the time. I wonder why I haven't by now." Spock speculated. "Anyway there was another reason." He motioned for Jim to come closer. Through-out his little spiel Jim had frozen. But he somhow managed to get closer. "Because I love you." Spock whispered. 

          "Are you serious right now?" Jim asked. He didn't want to say he loved him to incase he only said it because he was drunk.

           "Of course I'm serious.I've loved you for 1.7 years. I didn't tell you because there was 59% chance you would not return my affections. When I told you I was going off of the 49% chance that you do in fact return my affections." Spock explained. As soon as he stopped talking Jim grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Spock eagerly responded. Spock's tongue ran across the seam of Jim's lips asking for entrace. Jim eagerly gave it opening his mouth. They explored each others mouths and then they had to break for air. Spock had a green flush on his cheeks and ears. Jim thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

            "I love you too Spock." Jim clarifyed. Spock's eyes lit up and he smiled.

            "JIM LOVES ME BACK!!!!" Spock suddenly yelled. The crew was silent for a moment then erupted into cheers. They had been waiting for it _forever._ Honestly it was about time.

           "OK. Thats enough of that Spock I think it's timefor you to get to bed." Jim said.

           "Ok."Spock said and picked up Jim like he weighed nothing.

           "SPOCK WHAT THE HELL!"

           "You are coming with me." And with that he threw Jim on his shoulder and started out the door. He turned around when he heard camera clicks. There were people with cameras taking pictures of them. He shrugged and walked to his quarters with Jim on his shoulder.


End file.
